Two on Two
by cowgirl1
Summary: Kim and Ron try and find who stole a sorcerers tablet from the musuem and Ron meets a girl just like him. She even has a pet naked mole rat named Ruthie. Is Kim jealous that Ron likes a girl? Does Kim start to have feelings for Ron?
1. A stylish hairy rodent wanna be

Hey Everyone, I am going to try and write a fanfic!!! It is my first one, so I hope it's ok. It's a fanfic for Kim Possible. I might throw in a few extra characters, so be on guard.  
  
Main Cast:  
  
Kim- the cheerleader/super hero that still has to go to High school.  
  
Ron- Kim's weird side kick, who isn't in the cool group of kids at school.  
  
Rufus- Ron's pet naked mole rat.  
  
Wade- A 12 year old super genius. He makes all of Kim's Gadgets.  
  
Sam- cutest boy in the school  
  
Well hope you like it!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
" Hey Ron!" called Kim, who was at her locker.  
  
"Kim, what's up?" said Ron, who was now beside Kim at her locker looking through his locker.  
  
" Nothing much, how about . . . " at this point Kim turned and looked at Ron "What happened to YOU?????"  
  
"What? Do you mean my clothes? I think its very hip, plus it came in rodent size."  
  
Ron took Rufus out of his pocket who, by the way, was wearing the same outfit that he was! It was a pair of leather pants with a hole on the knee, a tie-dye shirt, and spiked GREEN hair.  
  
"What were you thinking? I mean was it some dare or something?"  
  
"Well actually, this girl named Tina on Fashion Sensation says this is what is hip, and with the school dance coming up, I thought that maybe . . . it would help me a bit." There was a bit of an exaggeration on the words Fashion Sensation.  
  
So, Kim reaches out to pat Ron on the shoulder encouragingly, right as Sam walks by and Kim quickly pulls her hand away while giving Sam a sweet little smile.  
  
Ron looks up and gives Kim a hurt look, while she gives Ron an apologetic smile (nothing like the one she gave Sam, might I add).  
  
Right then, Wade comes on Kim's computer in her locker. " Nice choice of clothes their Ron," says Wade as he starts to laugh.  
  
" Ha, ha, ha. This is all the rage now a days,'' replies Ron, as he looks himself over.  
  
"Yea!" squeaks Rufus, as he shakes his little naked fist.  
  
"Ok guys, Wade what's the sitch?" says Kim, all business.  
  
"Oh, there's been a robbery, someone has stolen a so called sorcerer's magic spells tablet," stated Wade," It was from the mid evil times."  
  
"Ok, send me the address of the museum, and I'll head there right after school," said Kim, "Plus, the rest of my classes are with Sam." She said her last statement with a dreamy look in her eyes.  
  
---At the Museum after School---  
  
"Can you tell me about this magic spells tablet that was stolen?" asked Kim.  
  
"Oh yes, it was one of our main exhibits. The sorcerer Ockawetelpmoca wrote all his incantations down, he made them all up. But they never worked; he wasn't very good. Any ways, the tablet that was taken had two spells on it. One was a spell on how to make ones self hairy and the other on how to make ones self beautiful," said Mr. Little  
  
"Did the thief leave behind any clues?" Kim questioned.  
  
"Well the thief did leave behind this wig of green hair, mini size," said Mr. Little thoughtfully. " Not mini size. Rodent size, two way, way different sizes," stated Ron, ".and further more, whoever stole this tablet thingy was a major Fashion Sensation fan. This wig is for the girl version of what I'm wearing except for rodents."  
  
"Ok, well Thank you Mr. Little. I will see what I can do," said Kim while giving Ron a; don't say another word or I'll hit you look.  
  
"Thank you Kim Possible"  
  
---Later at Kim's house (Kim is on the phone with Ron)---  
  
Kim: Have any ideas on who stole the tablet?  
  
Ron: Well it was a Fashion Sensation fan, for sure. Maybe it 's some kind of rodent who wants to become a stylish hairy beauty.  
  
Kim: That is SO not what happened!  
  
Ron: It is so what happened.  
  
Kim: No it's not!  
  
Ron: Well, do you have any other ideas?  
  
Kim: No, but.  
  
Ron: But nothing, it was a stylish, hairy rodent beauty wanna be!  
  
*** Click ***  
  
Ron: Kim? Kim? KIM?!?!?!? Ugh, girls.  
  
Rufus: Yea, bleh girls.  
  
(Kim at home: UGH! Boys.)  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Me: So, how did you guys like my first fanfic???  
  
Ron: It was so a stylish hairy rodent beauty wanna be!!!!  
  
Me: Oh Ron, it's so not.  
  
Ron: Is to! Is to! Is to!  
  
Me: Fine whatever, why don't you just wait till the next chapter?  
  
Ron: Fine, come on Rufus, Fashion Sensation will be on in 5 min.  
  
Rufus: Hold on, why didn't I get a bigger part?  
  
Me: Your playing a rodent, and a naked one at that, you should be glad you have any lines!!!! Plus, there is no such thing as small parts, just small actors, oops sorry Rufus.  
  
Rufus: Yea well the only people who ever say that are the people with a small amount of lines, and I'm not small I am just largely challenged!!!  
  
Me: So what do you want me to do?  
  
Rufus: Give me a bigger part.  
  
Me: I'll think about it, but until then let's hear from the people who read this! I really want to hear from you guys, and tell me if you want Rufus to have a bigger part. 


	2. Rufus' story

Rufus: Hi Everyone, Cowgirl wasn't able to make it today; she was a little um. wrapped up.  
  
* Looks over shoulder and sees Cowgirl tied to a chair *  
  
Rufus: So I will be writing this story!!! * Evil laugh * Everyone will love me and will do my bidding!!!  
  
Cowgirl: Mmmffrrrrgggnnnfffmmmmfph  
  
(Translation- you will never get away with this you evil naked RAT!!!!)  
  
Rufus: Tsk, tsk, that's not nice. Anyways, I am in complete control of this story now!!! And I shall throw in new cast members!!! You only gave me two lines, but now I will have more then ever!!! * More of that evil laugh stuff *  
  
This is my new cast ----  
  
Rufus (that's me)- A hansom, buff, cute naked mole rat!  
  
Kim - cheerleader who falls madly in love with Rufus  
  
Ron - Rufus' pet human, also my. I mean Rufus' slave!  
  
Wade - The 12 year old kid who has to ask Rufus for all the answers.  
  
Sam - Just another of Rufus' many minions  
  
Bonnie - Also falls madly in love with Rufus  
  
Kanojo - Another girl who also falls madly in love with Rufus  
  
Cowgirl - and one more of Rufus' girlfriends  
  
Cowgirl: MMMFFFGGRRRSSSSTTTT  
  
(Translation: No way do I love you, for heavens sakes you're naked!!!!)  
  
Rufus: Oh and since I am a better writer than Cowgirl I will be doing it in a different style.  
  
Cowgirl: MMMGGGRRTTTSFFF  
  
(Translation: I AM NOT A BAD WRITER!!!!!)  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
My story begins..  
  
On a nice summer day, we join Rufus and his many adoring fans are at the beach. Rufus is surrounded by Kanojo, Cowgirl (ha, ha, ha), Bonnie, and Kim, while Ron is going to Timbuktu to get Rufus a burger.  
  
"Ladies, these grapes are wonderful," says Rufus in between bites.  
  
"We're so glad you like them," they all say in unison.  
  
* Retching sound comes from behind Rufus while he types those words*  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Kanojo: Hey Cowgirl, you called me.  
  
Rufus (trying to sound like Cowgirl): Um. * cough * I am sick don't come any closer, hey wait stop!  
  
Kanojo: Your not Cowgirl, your that goofy little rodent who. . . wait a second what's this?  
  
* Reads Rufus' story *  
  
Kanojo: This is dumb!!! Your just I naked RAT! How dare you put me in your story! I should delete this right now.  
  
* Raps Rufus up in tape *  
  
Cowgirl: MMMMMMMMFFFFFFRRRRRSSSSSS  
  
Kanojo: You little rat tied up my friend. How dare you!!!!  
  
* Goes and unties Cowgirl and they walk back to Rufus*  
  
Cowgirl: What should we do with him?  
  
Kanojo: I don't know, should we delete his story first?  
  
Cowgirl: Nah, we should post it!  
  
Kanojo: But he made us look like complete idiots.  
  
Cowgirl: You're right. We should make him an example to our cast members, that if they EVER do anything like this, they will be in big trouble.  
  
Kanojo: Are we going to delete the story?  
  
Cowgirl: No, but we will post it with a warning, that whoever does anything like this, will be in major trouble!  
  
Kanojo: Ok, but before we give him the huge punishment, let me hit him over the head with my FRYING PAN OF DOOM!!!!  
  
Rufus: oh no!!  
  
WARNING:IF ANYONE EVER DOES ANYTHING LIKE THIS AGAIN THERE WILL BE A ULTIMATLEY BAD PUNISHMENT!!!! AND IT WON'T BE ANYTHING AS EASY AS SCRUBBING TOILETS! 


	3. The new girl

Me: Hi every one, it's me Cowgirl or you can call me RC (Rodeo Chick), Kanojo and I have decided on a punishment for out naked delinquent, Rufus.  
  
Kanojo: Yep, and it's a good one.  
  
Me: RUFUS!!!!!!!!! Where's my smoothie?  
  
Kanojo: Where's my burger and fries!  
  
Rufus: Coming great ones.  
  
*hands Kanojo burger and fries and RC a smoothie*  
  
Kanojo: Isn't this the life!  
  
*bites into burger*  
  
Kanojo: MMMMMmmmmmmm!  
  
Me: Ok, getting on to the story, we have a new character in our mists. Clara and Ruthie. Clara is a new girl in the school and is a lot like Ron. Ruthie is Clara's pet naked mole rat.  
  
Kanojo: Let the insanity BEGIN!!!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
The next day after school, Kim sees Ron running down the hall toward her, calling her name.  
  
"KIM!! Kim wait up!"  
  
"What is it Ron? I have cheerleading practice."  
  
" I know who did it!"  
  
"Did what? Hurry, I am going to be late."  
  
" I know who stole the tablet. It was the naked mole rat model on Fashion Sensation. I know it is, it just has to be."  
  
"Whatever Ron, I've got practice, I'll meet you for dinner. Ok?"  
  
"Ok KP see you there."  
  
With that Kim left for practice.  
  
"Rufus, now what are we going to do?"  
  
As Rufus shrugs Ron walks to his locker for his books and other stuff, but when he gets to his locker, there is a girl standing right next to his trying to open hers.  
  
She had medium length blondish brown hair, blue eyes, and she was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a baggy hooded sweatshirt with the word "Boston" across the front.  
  
"Um. Hi, I'm Ron Stoppable!"  
  
At hearing Ron say this the girl jumped.  
  
"Oh, I'm Clara"  
  
"Want some help?" asked Ron, indicating towards the locker. "Yes please, I just moved here and they told me to come get my locker figured out. Tomorrow will be my first day here."  
  
"Awesome, this is my locker right next to yours," said Ron, after finishing opening her locker.  
  
" Thanks"  
  
''No problem."  
  
She started putting her books in her locker when out of her locker jumped Rufus. Wait not Rufus, that wasn't Rufus.  
  
"Oh, Ruthie, how are you?"  
  
"You, you have a naked mole rat?" stuttered Ron.  
  
"Um, ya, I know it's a weird pet but my motto is. . . "  
  
"Never be normal!" They said in unison.  
  
"WOW! I have a naked mole rat too, his name is Rufus," Ron said and pulled Rufus out of his pocket.  
  
"Hello!" squeaked Rufus and waved his eyes on the pretty girl naked mole rat.  
  
"AWESOME!!!"  
  
"Hey, do you want to come to dinner with me, I'm meeting a friend there" Asked Ron.  
  
"I'd love to!"  
  
---later on at the restaurant---  
  
"Where is Kim, she should be here by now," said Ron angrily.  
  
Ron and Clara were sitting next to each other sharing a soda and Rufus and Ruthie were sharing some nachos.  
  
" Ron, am I imposing, are you and Kim, well you know going out together?" asked Clara sheepishly.  
  
"Huh, no, no, no we're just friends."  
  
Ron quickly turned and faced Clara. She was looking really pretty, and she was just like him. Ron leaned closer and closer until his lips were touching hers and they kissed.  
  
"Ron, sorry it took me so." Kim said from across the room, but stopped when she saw what was happening. Ron was kissing a girl she had never seen, she didn't know why but that bugged her a lot. Kim decided to leave and not be in the way.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Me: So how did you guys like it?  
  
Ron: I thought it was very nice.  
  
Me: That's only because you got to kiss Clara.  
  
Ron: I know *hangs head*  
  
Me: Rufus, get me another smoothie, blueberry this time!  
  
Hope you guys liked my story. I liked it, please review!!! 


	4. On My Own

Me: Hi everyone, sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I have been really busy!  
  
Ron: You have been reading a Lizzie Mcguire fanfic! AND SOMEBODY ELSES!!!!! I feel so rejected.  
  
*walks away sulkily*  
  
Me: UGH!!! Anyways. some of you said that you wanted us to make Rufus do more complicated things? Well I need some ideas, I will try my best, but if you want to tell me add it to your review!!!  
  
Rufus: Don't make it anything too hard... please.  
  
Kanojo: Oh, make it hard, make it really hard!!!!!  
  
Me: Well, for now we are just going to make him rub 50 different peoples feet.  
  
*puts nose plug and starts on the first person's feet*  
  
Me: Without nose plugs  
  
*nose plugs disapear*  
  
Kanojo: Good! Now, cowgirl, write your story.  
  
Me: Don't worry I will.  
  
********************************************************  
  
---Kim at home---  
  
"Why is the fact that he kissed someone bothering me so much?" Kim asked herself, while looking in the mirror.  
  
"Because you like him, don't you?" asked the Kim's reflection. "I do not like Ron!" exclaimed the real Kim.  
  
"Yes, you do," responded Kim's stuffed teddy bear.  
  
(Now any normal time this would have seemed weird but right now it seemed like the most ordinary thing for Kim to be carrying on a conversation with her stuff)  
  
"But, he's just a friend!" said Kim trying to convince herself more than anything else.  
  
"Maybe he's more than a friend?" said a voice that seemed to be spinning around her.  
  
Suddenly Kim sits up from her desk wear she had fallen asleep doing her homework.  
  
"Oh, good it was just a dream. I don't really like Ron," and with that she quickly started doing her math homework.  
  
---Back at the restaurant with Clara and Ron---  
  
Clara suddenly pulls back and quickly picks up Ruthie, then runs out the door. Saying the whole time, "Can't get into relationship. Can't get into relationship."  
  
"What the." said Ron a little saddly, "Women"  
  
"Yeah, woman," squeaks Rufus.  
  
"I wonder where KP is," said Ron looking at his watch.  
  
---Back at KP's Later On---  
  
"Ring, ring," demanded the phone.  
  
"Fine! Ugh!" said Kim walking over to the phone.  
  
Kim: Hello?  
  
Ron: Hi, Kim? Where were you today?  
  
Kim: Oh, hi Ron.  
  
Ron: So, where were you?  
  
Kim: I was busy, I am sure you found something to do.  
  
Ron: What? You should have told me. I wouldn't have waited for you.  
  
Kim (to self quietly): You didn't look like you minded to much.  
  
Ron: What?  
  
Kim: Nothing, look I have to go. I have homework.  
  
And with that Kim hung up.  
  
---next day at school---  
  
(Clara just happened to be absent)  
  
Kim started walking down the hall towards her locker, but seeing Ron there she decided to take a detour and go straight to her class.  
  
On the way, Kim's communicator beeps.  
  
"Kim, someone just robbed another museum!"  
  
"I am on it, and this time I am going to do it without Ron. I will be right there!" said Kim quickly.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Me: Did you guys like the story?  
  
Rufus: I did, now can I please be off my punishment? Pleeeeease?  
  
Kanojo: Yeah right, Plus we want to see what those great reviewers can come up with!!! Come one you guys. think of some good ones!  
  
Me: Yeah! But don't forget to review to. I don't mind negative reviews! I just want to know what you guys think of my story!  
  
Ron: Why did she react to my kiss like that? Did my breath smell bad?  
  
*breaths onto Rufus*  
  
*Rufus fainted*  
  
Kanojo: GROSS!!!!  
  
Me: Ditto!  
  
Ron: sorry  
  
*Ron walks away imberrassed*  
  
Me: Review People!!!!!!! 


End file.
